This invention relates to a three rotational axes motion and positioning apparatus. More specifically, a rotational motion and rotational positioning apparatus controlled by a computer or other external device.
Rotational motion generating apparatuses are important components of virtual reality training and entertainment simulators. Rotational motion enhances the sensory stimuli of acceleration for a more realistic experience during the simulator session. Typical motion platforms capable of generating rotational motion are large complex systems requiring coordination of multiple interdependent actuators to generate a single axis or multiple axes of rotational motion.
Rotational positioning is found in such applications as robotic manipulators, machine tool work piece positioning, antenna positioning, and golf training platforms. Typical positioning platforms capable of positioning about multiple rotational axes use hydraulic, pneumatic or complex mechanical actuators to move the platform. Because of the heat, noise and fluid vaporization associated with hydraulics and pneumatics, their usage environment is restrictive. Complex mechanical actuators are expensive and require frequent maintenance to function properly.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus capable of generating rotational movement about three rotational axis using three independent drive sources and where the apparatus is self-contained. The rotational motion and positioning apparatus also needs to be adaptable, reliable, and have a competitive life-cycle cost.